A building is constructed from several elements. One of those elements is the foundation which supports the building and provides stability. The structural design of the building depends greatly on the nature of the soil and the underlying geologic conditions and modifications made by man.
The most common types of foundation systems are classified as shallow and deep. Shallow foundation systems are several feet below the bottom of the building; examples are spread footings and mats. Deep foundation systems extend several dozen feet below the building.
The most economical foundation is reinforced-concrete spread footing, which is used for buildings in areas where the subsurface conditions present no unusual difficulties. The foundation consists of concrete slabs located under each structural column and a continuous slab under load bearing walls. Mat foundations are typically used when the building load are so extensive and the soil so week that individual footings would cover more than half the building area. A mat is a flat concrete slab, heavily reinforced with steel, which carries the downward loads of the individual columns or walls.
Many houses are constructed with foundations that are inadequate for the soil conditions existing on the site. Because of the lack of suitable land, homes are often build on marginal and land that has insufficient bearing capacity to support the substantial weight of a structure.
The major reasons for foundation failure are:                1. Soils with high clay contents will swell and shrink as moisture increases or decreases.        2. Soils that were not properly prepared cannot bear the load and will consolidate and compact under the weight of the foundation.        3. Slope and natural drainage can cause soils to wash away or erode under the foundation structure.        
The present invention is utilized to economically repair shallow foundation systems. The unique system allows the installation of piers in virtually any situation with minimal excavation and less man hours that is currently utilized with existing systems.